


R乙己

by Realdian



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Gen, 迅哥儿饶命啊
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22460668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realdian/pseuds/Realdian
Summary: 格朗泰尔是整日喝酒而又是学生的唯一的人。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	R乙己

**Author's Note:**

> -很雷 很沙雕 很ooc  
> -对不起两位先生  
> -可能算是有ER吧

巴黎的酒店的格局，是和别处不同的：都是当街一个曲尺形的大柜台，柜里面预备着热水，可以随时温酒。做工的人，傍午傍晚散了工，每每花十个铜子，买一碗酒，——这是二十多年前的事，现在每碗要涨到二十个铜子，——靠柜外站着，热热的喝了休息；倘肯多花五十生丁，便可以买一碟牡蛎，或者干酪，做下酒物了，如果出到几个法郎，那就能买一样塞肉鲤鱼，但这些顾客，多是工人，大抵没有这样阔绰。只有游手好闲的学生，才踱进店面隔壁的房子里，要酒要菜，慢慢地坐喝。   
我从十二岁起，便在缪尚里当伙计，掌柜说，我样子太傻，怕侍候不了学生，就在外面做点事罢。外面的人们，虽然容易说话，但唠唠叨叨缠夹不清的也很不少。他们往往要亲眼看着白兰地从酒缸里倒出，看过壶子底里有水没有，又亲看将壶子放在热水里，然后放心：在这严重监督下，羼水也很为难。所以过了几天，掌柜又说我干不了这事。幸亏荐头的情面大，辞退不得，便改为专管温酒的一种无聊职务了。   
我从此便整天的站在柜台里，专管我的职务。虽然没有什么失职，但总觉得有些单调，有些无聊。掌柜是一副凶脸孔，主顾也没有好声气，教人活泼不得；只有格朗泰尔到店，才可以笑几声，所以至今还记得。   
格朗泰尔是整日喝酒而又是学生的唯一的人。他身材很高大；青白脸色，刮不干净脸；一头乱蓬蓬的卷发，相貌不好看。他对人说话，总是满口胡话，叫人半懂不懂的。因为他叫格朗泰尔，别人便替他取下一个绰号，叫作大R。大R一到店，所有喝酒的人便都看着他笑，有的叫道，“R，你脸上又添上新伤疤了！”他不回答，对柜里说，“两瓶葡萄酒，要一份布利干酪。”便排出两法郎九十五生丁。   
格朗泰尔喝过半碗酒，涨红的脸色渐渐复了原，旁人便问道，“R，你当真愿意参加革命么？”格朗泰尔看着问他的人，显出不屑置辩的神气。他们便接着说道，“你怎的连安灼拉给的半个任务也完成不了呢？”格朗泰尔立刻显出颓唐不安模样，脸上笼上了一层灰色，嘴里说些话；这回可是全是布赖纽斯之类，一些不懂了。在这时候，众人也都哄笑起来：店内外充满了快活的空气。   
在这些时候，我可以附和着笑，掌柜是决不责备的。而且他见了格朗泰尔，也每每这样问他，引人发笑。格朗泰尔见他们不待见他，便同孩子们说话，有一回，他同我说起那个黄毛高个子的好来，已经喝醉了，竟拉着我不放，我径自走开，他显出一些悲伤神色来，喃喃道：“我愿意为您擦鞋。”  
格朗泰尔是这样的使人快活，可是没有他，别人也便这么过。   
有一天，大约是七月里的一天，掌柜正在慢慢的结账，取下账本，忽然说，“格朗泰尔长久没有来了。还欠三个法郎呢！”我才也觉得他的确长久没有来了，那些同他一起的学生们也长久没有来了。一个喝酒的人说道，“他怎么会来？……他死了。”掌柜说，“哦！”“他们总仍旧是干革命，六月里，拉马克将军死的那回，就是他们在造反呢！”“后来怎么样？”“怎么样？国民自卫军去镇压，打了大半夜。”“后来呢？”“后来街垒打下来了。”“打下了后怎样呢？”“怎样？……谁晓得？许是死了。”掌柜也不再问，仍然慢慢的算他的账。 

到了新年，掌柜取下账本说，“格朗泰尔还欠三个法郎呢！”到第二年的六月，又说“格朗泰尔还欠三个法郎呢！”到九月可是没有说，再到新年也没有看见他，黄毛高个子，戴眼镜的，穿红马甲的，活泼又赶时髦的，还有病怏怏的那个，他们一伙人，都再没有见过了。有个挺英俊的学生，后来倒好像在街上见过，可年纪也长了，不认识我了。  
我到现在终于没有见——大约格朗泰尔的确死了。


End file.
